vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Platinum the Trinity
|-|Platinum= |-|Trinity= Summary Platinum the Trinity is a girl with two (technically three) souls named Luna and Sena. She became a playable character starting as a DLC for BlazBlue: Continuum Shift. Platinum has three split personalities: The first is Luna, a rude girl with a stubborn attitude that hates Ragna, but admires Jūbei. The second is Sena, a polite, understanding, and sometimes curious boy who tries to calm Luna down whenever she encounters Ragna. And lastly, Trinity Glassfille, one of the Six Heroes, but she barely has time to control Platinum’s body, which is almost similar to her own body. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 6-B, possibly 5-A | 5-A Name: Platinum the Trinity, Trinity Glassfille, Bell, Luna, Sena Origin: BlazBlue Gender: Female Age: Less than 10 | 90s to 100s Classification: Artificial Human, Ingredient for Take-Mikazuchi, Embryo Storage | Spirit, Human, One of the Six Heroes Powers and Abilities: |-|Platinum Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1; Can withstand the Edge, which has no oxygen), Weapon Mastery, Alchemy, Magic and Ars Magus User, Acausality (Type 1; Is unaffected by the effects from a Phenomena Intervention, which can reset an entire timeline), Limited Glyph Creation (Can create glyphs when unleashing his power), BFR (Send bell to time between time), Non-Corporeal (Her true form lacks a physical body), Non-Physical Interaction (Can his Arakune and Izanami), Invulnerability (Is immune to conventional weapons due to existing outside of Logic), Psychometry (Alchemists are capable of gathering information on their surroundings as shown in Xblaze), Flight, Healing (Can heal wounds), Statistics Amplification (Amplified Mai to the point that she can easily bypass Meifang's defense), Summoning (Summoned Muchorin out of the blue), Information Analysis (Can analyze the info of objects with a mere glance), Soul Manipulation, Healing and Regeneration Negation (up to High-Godly; Nox Nyctores can damage the soul, negating any form of recovery, even when the reality is warped by multiversal entity, Nox Nyctores are also superior to Ars Magus, a weapon capable of killing the Black Beast, a creature that has the ability of Self Observation, which is what Terumi used to regenerate from Hakumen's Time Killer), Automatic Reactions and Movements (Nox Nyctores fights, moves and warns the user on their own without any consent), Possession (Capable of possessing a Nox Nyctores), Matter Manipulation (Muchorin is capable of incarnating matter), Mind Manipulation (Tried to take over Terumi's mind and materialized things inside his mind), Reality Warping (Capable of materializing and warping reality within Terumi's mind), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Created a pocket dimension for Terumi), Spatial Manipulation (Can make a barrier can segregate an area from the outside world), Sealing (Capable of sealing souls), Pain Manipulation (Inflicted Pain on Hazama despite him being unable to feel pain), Power Nullification (Can cancel the fusion process of Jin with the Susanoo Unit), Multiple Personalities (Due to her multiple spirits inside her), Energy Projection (via her Astral Heat), Earth Manipulation (Can cause earthquakes with her hammer), Time Stop, Precognition (Predicted a danger minutes before it happened in Variable Hearts), Life Manipulation and Teleportation (Can create life and teleport with alchemy), Sleep Manipulation (Comparable alchemist to Cipher who can put people to sleep by a mere touch), Clairvoyance (Was able to predict Terumi's location in Continuum Shift), Creation, Transmutation, Biological Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Forcefield Creation, Telekinesis, Information Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Phenomena Intervention (Type 1; Rachel stated that Lunasena is a mutual observation unit, confirming that they are Observers) Limited Nonexistent Physiology (Type 1; Is able to keep herself conscious and fight even if she's erased from existence, though this doesn't last long), Inorganic Physiology (Type 1) and Weapon Creation |-|Resistance=Resistant to following: Empathic Manipulation (The Nox Nyctores can shut down the user's emotions), Paralysis Inducement (Could fight Hakumen without getting paralyzed), Transmutation (As a chosen, she's unaffected by the Embryo's effect to turn everything into seithr), Corrosion Inducement (Resists getting corroded by the Cauldron), Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Biological Manipulation and Statistics Reduction (Everybody can resist Seithr to some extent which is poisonous, can induce addiction and deteriorate bodies as well as reducing the power of others), Deconstruction (Is capable of being near a Black Beast without deconstructing as it's stated to do in Phase Shift), Mind Manipulation (Able to resist the boundary/cauldron, which when entered or get closed, will result in taking infinite information, dating across beginning of time and all possibilities), Body Puppetry (Unaffected by body puppetry effects of Nox Nyctores), Information Analysis (Undetected by Tager's scanner), Perception Manipulation (Resist the effects of Ars Magus, which nullifies senses of the user), Petrification and Gravity Manipulation (As someone with as much experience in magic as Nine, she should be able to replicate an Ars Magus barrier, which is stated to protect the user from these effects), Law Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation and Light Manipulation (Exists outside of Logic, the fundamental rules of the world, which includes the 4 elements and two great origins), Heat Manipulation (Is unfazed by the intense heat from a cauldron), Soul Manipulation, Healing and Regeneration Negation (up to High-Godly) and Fear Manipulation (Is capable of fighting against Ragna numerous times with the Azure, which can inflict soul damage beyond the help of a multiversal entity, and negate any form of Recovery is also unfazed by his passive fear hax later onto the story, can also shrug off blows from the Azure, which is superior in terms of regeneration negating capabilities than a Nox Nyctores, which are superior to Ars Magus, weapons that are capable of killing the Black Beast, a creature that has the ability of Self-Observation, which is what Terumi used to regenerate from Hakumen's Time Killer), Radiation Manipulation (Magic is stated to being able to cancel out the effects of radioactive substances in Phase Shift), Void Manipulation and Corruption (Type 3) (Can resist the effects of the boundary, which can erase those that enters it and corrupt them beyond recovery in a similar fashion to what happened to Arakune), Absorption (Can fight the Black Beast without being absorbed), Power Nullification (Is able to use her powers despite Kushinada's Lynchpin being activated), Precognition (Was unpredictable to Terumi), Phenomena Intervention (Unaffected by phenomena intervention even by Amaterasu with Celica's blessings) and Chaos Manipulation (Resists the boundary, which turns everything into a spiraling chaos) |-|Trinity=All previous abilities except for Multiple Personalities. Non-Corporeal and Resistance to Void Manipulation, Enhanced Senses (Can navigate through the boundary, an infinite space of nothing), plus Power Nullification, Fire Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation and Status Effect Inducement (Was in possession of Rettenjo) Attack Potency: At least Small Country level+, possibly Large Planet level (Stomped Ragna in one of their encounters, and was able to hold her own against Terumi to an extent) | Large Planet level (Comparable to the other Six Heroes) Speed: At least FTL (Can keep up with Ragna) | At least FTL (Can keep up with the other Six Heroes) Lifting Strength: Class T (Restrained Hazama with Telekinesis) | Class T Striking Strength: Small Country Class+, possibly Large Planet Class | Large Planet Class Durability: Small Country level+, possibly Large Planet level (Tanked hits from Hazama) | Large Planet level (Comparable to other Six Heroes, took a blast from Kazuma and survived with only minor concussion) Stamina: Very High, potentially Limitless due to being an Embryo Storage. Range: Extended Melee Range normally, Tens of Kilometers with most abilities. Standard Equipment: *'Arma Rebaore: Muchorin:' Seventh Nox Nyctores, appeared as big wand that can shapeshift to any size and shape. Muchorin's main ability is to manipulate, incarnate, materialize and give form to matter. An excellent transmutation and creation weapon, it can even materialize inside opponent's mind and can warp reality to some extent. It can also shoot energy for unknown reason. *'Phoenix: Rettenjo:' The ninth Nox Nyctores, appeared as giant 55 inch nail. This weapon is produced secretly by Nine as fail-safe to other Nox Nyctores. An anti-Nox Nyctores weapon, this nail is capable of activating Kushinada's Lynchpin and as a result, capable of nullifying abilities on planetary scale. The user also get an ability to manipulate various nails, from sticky to explosive to poisonous and so on. Intelligence: As Luna/Sena, she has an intelligence of a kid. As Trinity however, she is genius. Has mastery over Ars Magus, Magic and Alchemy at the same time, her intelligence rivals Nine's. Weaknesses: Staying in an unstable place will eventually erase Trinity from existence, as she herself is unstable being, though it's a non factor when Trinity is with them and when Jin brought their existance back. As Trinity, she is friendly to everyone, which makes her easy to manipulate, as what is seen with Kazuma in Phase Shift 4, however she loses this weakness by the end of Chronophantasma Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magical Symphony:' Randomly summons a Magical Weapon and equips it, from fan, hammer, pan to rockets. *'Magical Heart Catch:' An amp that increases her Muchorin, capable of creating infinite supply of weapons for a period of time. *'Angelic Blast:' Platinum catches the opponent with a net, then rushes at several them, riding on her staff transformed into a broomstick. The finishing blow is when the end of the broomstick changes into a giant Jūbei doll head and hits the opponent. *'Air Persia:' Stomp an opponent with a pogo stick. *'Mami Circular:' Strikes the opponent with a flying surfboard attack. *'Happy Magika:' Platinum taunts her opponent to attack her, and if attacked, launches a doll at the opponent that knocks down on hit. *'Swallow Moon:' Rides on a balloon and hovers of a short period of time. *'Dream Sally:' Creates a bubble to trap enemies. *'Mystic Momo:' Throws her Magical Weapon and then becomes unarmed. If Magical Bomb or Magical Missile is equipped when activating this attack, she will throw three bombs or missiles simultaneously. *'Dramatic Sammy:' Runs up to the opponent, grabbing them. If a Magical Weapon is equipped, its number will increase. If a Magical Weapon is not equipped, one will be summoned. *'Fallen Melody:' Jump on a downed opponent using a pogo stick. *'Cure Dot Typhoon:' Swings rod around in a tornado fashion, hitting her opponent for massive damage. *'Miracle Jeanne:' Summons a more powerful version of the next Magical Weapon. Overall increase her combat abilities. *'Shining Layered Force:' First immobilizes the opponent with lasers, then dishes out massive damage with an even larger laser. Key: Base | Prime Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Kids Category:Spirits Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Priests Category:Protagonists Category:BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Category:BlazBlue Category:Staff Users Category:Magic Users Category:Artificial Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Possession Users Category:Creation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Earth Users Category:Matter Users Category:BFR Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Time Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Biology Users Category:Soul Users Category:Life Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Healers Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Information Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Space Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Split Personalities Category:Acausal Characters Category:Summoners Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Pain Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Air Users Category:Memory Users Category:Concept Users Category:Causality Users Category:Probability Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Fate Users Category:Mind Users Category:Perception Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Illusionists Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Telepaths Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Fire Users Category:Poison Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Arc System Works